Blanket
by SilverShoes17
Summary: How Blanket got his name! "Who's Blanket?" you ask? I don't know either, but he's on the character list!


**Don't own!**

**Blanket!**

**So I saw there were no fics about Blanket (I hadn't heard the name since a while ago when I was looking on a fansite, and even then, I have no idea of who he is!), yet he is on the fanfiction character list! So I'm giving him a fic! Yay! So I thought I'd find a kid I want Blanket to be (if I get him wrong and you know for a FACT who he is and can point him out to me, well, nothing will happen, I shall just learn something new).**

**(Told you I was gonna write a fic about him, **_**Rosebud5**_**! lol)**

**I am labeling Blanket as the first boy we see sleeping in the lap of the Horace Greeley statue! If I'm wrong, I don't care!**

**Little drabble about Blanket and how he got his name! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>It was more a scrap of fabric, hard to believe the ratty thing had ever belonged to something more. But little Johnny took care of it like it was gold. The scrap of blue and green print had belonged to a blanket he had when he was a baby. He remembered his mama saying he had slept with that very blanket every night. It broke Johnny's heart when he came home one day to see the family dog had torn it to shreds. All that was left was the scrap that Johnny still has today. It was no bigger than the six year old's foot, but it was his most prized possession.<p>

As he curled up in the lap of the Horace Greeley statue, his usual sleeping spot if he got there to claim it early enough, he held the fabric tight, imagining the blanket in its full form. It would have covered his entire body, keeping him warm from the night air. But imagining can only take you so far. Johnny shivered all through the night on the statue, the cold stone beneath him certainly not helping.

He walked down the street one morning, looking as pitiful as he could, in hopes someone would give him a nickel to go buy some food. As he was looking across the street, he ran into someone, knocking Johnny to the ground.

"You ok, kid?" The figure helped Johnny up, brushing the dirt off of him.

"Y-yeah," Johnny stuttered. "Sorry."

"It's ok, kid," the older boy said. He looked Johnny over, seeing he was terribly young to be living on the streets. "You got a name?"

"Johnny," the little boy replied, nodding.

"That your real name?" Johnny nodded, though he was slightly confused. "Well, that ain't no good." Johnny frowned. "No, no. I mean if ya don't wanna be found, ya need a new name."

"But I like my name," Johnny reasoned.

"Well a lotta the guys like their real names too, but we don't go by our real names no more," the older boy replied. "We'se gotta get you a new name."

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Well, it should be something about ya, it helps the name stick better," he answered. "For instance, I'm Cowboy, 'cause I wanna be a cowboy someday. Whattaya got that makes you different?"

Johnny nervously took the blanket scrap out of his pocket, twiddling with it in his hands as he thought.

"Whattaya got there?" Cowboy questioned.

"M-my baby blanket," Johnny said. "Or what's left of it."

"Perfect," Cowboy replied. "That'll be your name then."

"What?"

"Blanket," Cowboy confirmed. "I think it's a pretty good name for ya."

"It is?"

"Of course," Cowboy said. "We'll need to change it when you're older though. Can ya imagine a guy my age called 'Blanket'?" Johnny laughed. Cowboy looked across the street when he heard people calling his name. "Well, I'll see ya 'round, Blanket." He winked at the kid before turning to go meet up with his friends.

Johnny, err, Blanket smiled as the older boy walked away. He stuffed the blanket shred back in his pocket and continued to walk down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>So it might not be great, but I think it's a little cute. And there are NO fics at all for Blanket, yet he's on the character list. I think fans made him up, since we never hear his name at all in the movie, but I don't know.<strong>

**Aaanywho...**

**Review please!**


End file.
